Time After Time
by Neko-Jin Angel
Summary: I heard this song last year and thought it would make a perfect BBRae fic, but didn't know quite how to do it but finally figured it out. Anyway, the song is Time After Time by Nicole Nordeman. BBRae


I heard this song sometime last year, and I wanted to make a Raven/Beast Boy song-fic, I just didn't know how, but this works perfectly, even if Raven is little bit too OOCish.

Enjoy!

* * *

Lying in my bed

I hear the clock tick,

And think of you

"Beast Boy," came Raven's strained whisper from the darkness. That was the only word she has spoken all night.

"Raven?" asked a startled Beast Boy jumping awake from his positon by her bed.

Caught up in circles 

Confusion is nothing new

"It's alright, Raven," said Beast Boy lovingly, stroking her hand as he held it in his. "I'm here with you."

Flashback to warm nights

Almost left behind

_"Raven!" calls Beast Boy._

_She turns around to see a dog running toward her. It jumps up and knocks her to the ground._

_He morphs back into his human form, lying in her arms._

_"I missed you Raven," Beast Boy whispers in her ear, sending shivers down her spine._

Suitcase of memories,

Time after time

Sometimes you picture me

I'm walking too far ahead

_"Raven! Wait Raven! Wait for me!"_

You're calling to me, I can't hear

What you've said

_"I love you Raven!"_

Then you say go slow

_"Raven! Slow down. So I can walk with you."_

I fall behind

_"Raven? Are you okay?"_

The second hand unwinds

_Darkness falls behind her eyes._

_She faints._

If you're lost you can look and you will find me

Time after time

If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting

_She opens her eyes to see Beast Boy looking down upon her lovingly._

Time after time

If you're lost you can look and you will find me

Time after time

If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting

Time after time

After my picture fades and darkness has

Turned to gray

The darkness was fading to light. Raven could see shapes and figures now but her vision was still all a blur.

Watching through windows

you're wondering If I'm OK

She opened her eyes to see Beast Boy with his back to her, staring out the window. She could tell he was crying from the tone of his voice. "Raven? Raven, how could you? That blow was supposed to be for me. You didn't have to block it for me." He turned around. "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

Secrets stolen from deep inside

"I'm sorry," she said, almost in tears. "But you couldv'e been killed, Beast Boy!"

He turned back to the window, to proud to admit that she was right.

Raven's voice cut the silence. "I l-love y-you, B-Beast Boy! I couldn't a-afford to l-lose you!" she cried out.

He spun around, shocked. "I love you too," he said walking toward her.

The drum beats out of time

Raven's heart started pounding.

Beast Boy came closer, his eyes locked with hers.

He leaned in, and his lips met hers in a sweet but passionate kiss.

If you're lost you can look and you will find me

_"Cyborg? Where are we?" asks Beast Boy after he and Cyborg got pulled into Nevermore._

_"I don't know but--Hey Raven!" calls Cyborg as Raven in a pink cloak floats down the path._

_She turns around._

_"Can you show us the way out of here?"_

_She nodds._

Time after time

If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting

Time after time

_"Raven! Slow down. So I can walk with you."_

You said go slow

I fall behind

The second hand unwinds.

If you're lost you can look and you will find me

Time after time

If you fall I will catch you

Their lips parted and they met each others gaze and blushed.

Raven leaned forward, forgetting she was still on the bed.

She fell off the bed, but instead of hitting the floor, she fell into Beast Boy's arms.

"I love you, Beast Boy," she whispered, before pulling him into another loving kiss.

I'll be waiting

Time after time

If you're lost you can look and you will find me

Time after time

If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting

Time after time

* * *

I hope you liked this. It was my first ever song-fic.

**_Rihana_**


End file.
